Egoísta
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Eres egoísta, Leonardo?


**TMNT no es mío y mucho menos sus personajes.**

 **Este oneshot lo hice en un momento de melancolía, aun así espero que les guste, sin más disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 _Nunca le había gustado ser egoísta._

-¡Apresúrense!

 _Jamás le había gustado privar de algo a su familia o a sus amigos._

-¡Están cerca!

 _Siempre procuró verlos felices sin importar el costo._

-¡Sensei, ahí hay una vía de escape! –Donatello señaló un elevador

 _Hubo momentos en que simplemente no pudo hacerlo._

-¡April! ¡¿Estás bien?!

 _A veces, esos malos pensamientos se apoderaban de su cabeza cuando se dejaba llevar._

-¡Donnie! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Raphael veía con pánico como la oleada de ninjas se acercaban

 _Sin embargo, nunca lo dominaron por completo._

-¡La parte exterior está bien pero el sistema interior está dañado!

 _Siempre quiso ser un buen hijo… un buen hermano… un buen amigo…_

-¿Leo, que hacemos?

 _Un buen líder._

-¡Entren! ¡Al menos nos darán tiempo para bajar al piso contiguo antes de que lleguen aquí!

 _¿Qué clase de líder mentía a su propia familia?_

-¡Vamos Casey!

 _Nunca le había gustado ser egoísta._

-¡Mikey trata de mantenerte despierto!

 _Pero ahora…_

-¿Leo? –él solo les sonrió

 _Solo por ahora…_

-Lo siento –y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar...

 _Sería egoísta…._

 _-_ ¡Leonardo, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

 _Sabía que ellos nunca se lo perdonarían…_

Presionó el botón del primer piso.

 _Pero él podría cargar con eso._

-¡LEONARDO!

 _Si eso significaba que su familia estaría bien…_

La puerta se cerró, separándolo de sus seres queridos.

 _Entonces no se arrepentía de nada._

-¡MÁTENLO!

 _Porque ahora sabía que…_

-¡SEÑOR, NO PUEDO DESACTIVAR LA BOMBA!

 _Aunque tuviera otra oportunidad, habría hecho lo mismo una y mil veces más…_

-¡Leonardo eres un idiota! -Raphael golpeó el suelo, sintiendo las lágrimas correr con rabia por sus mejillas, se sentía tan impotente, tan débil. ¿Por qué se quedó ahí parado? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo?

 _Porque los amaba más que a su propia vida…_

Donatello miraba hacia arriba, su visión era borrosa debido al llanto que en ese momento lo acogía, pero aun así, contra toda su lógica, tenía la esperanza de que su hermano mayor apareciera de la nada y les sonriera como siempre lo hacía. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar?

 _Y por ellos sería capaz de todo…_

Miguel Ángel se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo en un intento de controlar sus sollozos, esperando que en cualquier momento, los brazos cálidos de su hermano lo envolvieran cariñosamente y se disculpara por haberlos preocupado tanto. ¿Por qué había sido tan lento? ¿Por qué lo dejó solo ahí arriba?

 _Incluso…._

¿De qué servía tanta fuerza, tanta inteligencia, tanta agilidad, si no puedes proteger a quien se ama?

 _Aunque le desgarrara el corazón tener que hacerlo…_

¿Por qué su hermano no les dejó protegerlo esta vez?

 _Ya no caminaría más junto a ellos y les daría la espalda..._

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

 _Porque era egoísta._

* * *

 **Un pequeño Oneshot, la verdad hoy pasó algo insignificante en mi vida que me hizo dar cuenta de muchas cosas que no quería ver y al meterme en mi mundo de fantasía para apaciguar mi dolor, terminé aún más rota por esto, por un momento pensé en ¿qué significaría ser egoísta para Leonardo? Y se desató una caja de pandora en mi corazón, ahora he escrito esto en medio de mis lágrimas durante la noche en la soledad de mi habitación cuando mis padres y mi hermano menor están dormidos, no me atrevo a expresar a nadie como me siento porque no quiero preocuparlos, prefiero vivir tras mi máscara de que todo está bien a pesar de que mi corazón ya ha sido maltratado tantas veces, eso me convierte en una cobarde; y al no querer que nadie entre en mi corazón, ni siquiera mi familia, me hace egoísta. Eso es lo que me repite mi consciencia una y otra y otra vez.**

 **Ahora pregúntense a sí mismos ¿Qué significa ser egoísta?**

 **¿Son egoístas?**

 **Yo he logrado desahogarme un poco con esto, ahora es el turno de todos aquellos que también quieran hacerlo.**

 **Los quiero y los aprecio mucho.**

 **Miko Eiko**


End file.
